No Where To Run
by Gunzgalore
Summary: With Alex Mason being signed to FEAR's Delta squad there are some things that the Marine captain wasn't ready for. Alma wants him and will chase him if she has to.


**Damn is there seriously no good stories for FEAR that aren't under a thousand words? That's ridiculous. **

**Anyway hey males, females, and everyone else not sitting on a cushion! I have felt the thirst as you all have, for a FEAR story that's actually long enough to give a shit about. So without any further interruptions I give to you a much longer story. This man is one you have all known and loved! The star of one of the greatest COD campaigns EVER MADE!**

** ALEX MASOOOOOOOON!**

**I do not own the rights to Call of Duty our FEAR. Also Mason's storyline will be tapered with a bit since it takes place over seventy years before the timeline of FEAR. Hell, Pointman was born the same damn year I was. So that would put Mason at the same age he was in BO2. And hell if I'm choosing David over the big man himself. So I'm morphing some aspects from BO into the Fear story, but it's mostly going to lean more toward the Fear storyline.**

** Interval 1**

**Questioning**

* * *

><p>A bright light pulled Mason put of a deep sedated sleep, followed by a shock that sent searing pain through his body. His vision was blurry at first and all he could see was a bright light that hurt his eyes.<p>

"Aaaaaargh!"

"Wake up!" A deep voice ordered from no where. "Wake up!"

He couldn't recognize the voice at all because of the voice changer. Still, many questions filled his head at once. Last he knew he was in a bar back home, but now he was getting shocked by a mysterious voice from no where.

"Where am I?" Mason couldn't help but think out loud as he panted from the recovering shock. As his vision began to return he could see the glass column that surrounded him and the black room beyond it.

He looked to his right and could see a very familiar person in the chamber next to him, that made him jump upon sight. The man still wore the black Delta squad uniform from when Mason last saw him. He jerked in his chair, trying to stand, but both his hands and feet were bound.

"Grrr, Beckett!" Mason hissed with disdain trying to jerk his limbs free. As soon as he did, another jolt of electricity zapped through his body. Mason's muscles tensed up and the burning was unbearable. "Aaaaaargh!"

"You will answer our questions and you wool say nothing to Sargent Beckett." The voice was ever commanding which sent Mason on edge. "What's your name?"

"Fuck you! Shouldn't you know alreadaaaaaaaaargh!" Another jolt interrupted him causing him to tense up and double over. "Son of a... bitch!"

"Your name is Alex Mason. You were born in Fairbanks, Alaska. You were assigned to the FEAR team known as Delta squad, is that correct?"

He panted on, watching the huge drops of sweat crash to the floor of the high tech chamber. Another jolt sent electricity through that sweat and the rest of his body. "Aaaaaaaaargh!"

"Is that correct?!"

Mason doubled over with his head hung, his teeth clenched together as he glared into the black room. Suddenly his eyes trailed up and stared right into the reflective lense that recorded the room. "Yes..." He snarled back.

His eyes trailed back to Beckett with a spiteful sneer. The only thing he wanted to know was how that person was there and not dead.

"Where's Alma?"

Mason gasped at the mentioning of the name as a flash of a familiar vision popped into his head once more. It was a vision clouded in a light brown tint and the orange glow of a wall of flames around the area. In the middle stood a big healthy tee with a rope swing dangling from it. Then suddenly he saw her.

The little girl in the red dress that matched the blood on her hands and feet. Her long raven hair swung back and forth as she did, and the girl seemed to be having a good time. Suddenly he was much close and she turned her head around and stared directly at him, her yellow eyes burning through his very soul.

Mason shook his head violently trying to force the visions out of his head, but it didn't work and the headaches started to return with a vengeance. "No! Stop! Argh! Don't say her name! Aaaargh!"

"Her name is Alma Wade and you were the last person to see her, now tell us where she is!" The voice was furious now. "You were assigned to Delta squad with Woods and Beckett!"

His head pulsed with the ferocious pain as he slowly began to recall the events. Though very slowly. The image if his comrade, Woods began to come back to him. "Woods... And." He gritted his teeth and looked over at the other chamber. "Beckett..." The sergeant didn't look up from his drained state. "How are you here? Your were dead! I saw you- Aaaaaaaargh!"

"Pay attention, Mason! Woods, you remember Woods?" Mason simply nodded unable to speak after that last shock. "That'll do, lets start at the beginning. Operation Blackout. Aristide's condo. Do you remember that?"

He gave a defiant sneer at the camera above his head. "No." He panted as Alma began to return to his vision, causing his heart rate to rise.

"Don't fuck with me, Mason! I know you were there! You went MIA, you and Beckett both. Tell me, did your at least kill Aristide?"

He could remember the luxurious tower where the Armacham man lived. Though the voice's assumptions were all wrong. "The files... We went in for the files."

* * *

><p><strong> Okay first chapter done.<strong>

**Sort of a mix between the Black Ops opening and in FEAR 3 when Beckett gets questioned about Alma. But don't worry I won't revert back to the games too much. And while you're resting this why don't you give me your thoughts. Believe me, reviews aye what makes this worth while.**


End file.
